While We're Young
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Clove Brytl is four years old when she first meets Cato Grant, on her first day of school. She directly notes to stay away from him for being mean to her best friend Rosie Lynson.But when Cato tells Clove a secret he's kept for the past 9 years, Clove's thoughts on Cato start to change.Do they still have enough time?MYSTERY REVEILD!Sequel to be put up under the name "While we Can"
1. Chapter 1: PreSchool

Clove is 4 years old when she steps foot in the school for the first time.  
She sat at one of the tabels -alone- when this little girl came up to her.  
"Hi. Im Rosie."the little girl said.  
Clove looked the girl over quickly.  
She was small, with blond curly hair done up in a little white ribbon.  
she was wearing a pale yellow dress, and she was looking at the ground.  
She was obviously shy.  
"Hi."Clove awnsered."Im Clove. Come sit?"  
Rosie directly looked up , and slowly sat down.  
"Whats wrong?"Clove asked the little girl, who was now picking at her dress.  
"People dont ask me to come sit. I guess im different."  
"Me too. Thats okay."  
Rosie smiled.  
At the other side of the classroom, there was a tall blonde boy.  
Hewas looking at Clove, and he waved.  
Clove slowly waved back.  
"Who you waving at?"Rosie asked, and Clove looked at her.  
"That boy over there."  
"Oh. Ooh. Thats Cato. Hes mean."  
"Really?"Clove asked.  
Cato seemed nice, but then again, so did everyone in District Two before you met them.

Then Cato started walking to Cloves desk.  
Rosie took that as her sign to leave, and Cato sat down.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Im Cato."  
"Clove."  
"Are you new?"  
"Yeah. Today's my first day."  
"Why are you hanging out with Rosie?"  
"Because shes my friend."  
"Shes annoying."  
"Why? Because she's different?"  
"Yeah."  
Suddenly, Clove narrowed her eyes.  
She got up, and stood up to sit down next to her friend.  
"Where are you going?"Cato asked.  
"Away from you. Stupid head."


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

~ 9 years later ~

(A/N Clove POV)

I sit up crouchily.  
The morning classes are too early, and after 3 hours i need to go to Training.  
Rose drums her pencil against the desk, and Drew hands me a note.  
"Whats this?"  
"A note."  
"Really now. We didnt know that."Rosie says.  
"From who?"I add patronizinly.  
"Cato."  
"Ugh. what does it want?"Rose sighs.  
I shrug and fold open the note.

_Clove  
Betcha you cant beat me at Training.  
Cato_

I ball my fist in anger.  
He beat me on Friday, and now hes rubbing it into my face. Again.  
"Drew. Give me a pen."  
He hands me a pen and in big letters i write:  
_Your on, pretty boy._

"Give this to Cato." I order Drew again.  
He hands it, and Cato directly folds it open.  
He smiles and looks at me.  
I fold my arms and nod.  
Beside me i hear Rose sigh."This is gonna be a long day."  
_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way to training with Drew a few hours later.  
I was mid sentance when Drew tapped my shoulder.  
"Clovey. Look over there."  
I look at where hes nodding, to see Cato standing against a pole.  
"Clove! Come here!"  
I look at Drew, and pull him with.  
"Clove."  
"Cato."  
"You brought your boyfriend?"  
"Hes also in Training, Cato."  
"Wheres that pathetic little friend of yours?"  
I grit my teeth.  
"At home."  
"Oh yea. I forgot. Rosie is too dumb to train."  
Im about to throw my fist in his face, when Drew holds me back.  
"Im gonna have so much fun beating your ass."I say angrily, before Drew pulls me into the Training Center.


	3. Chapter 3: Cato's Revelation

I throw a knife at the target angrily.  
Everyone is already gone, including Drew, but i stay at the Training center.  
I always do. Its either that, or being at home alone longer than neccicary.  
Suddenly i hear a door slam, and i turn around quickly.  
"Hello?"I ask.  
No reply.  
I pick up another knife, and throw it at the target's heart.  
I hear a crack, and i slam down my hand on the knife rack.  
"Okay. Who's there?!"  
I pick up a knife quickly, then walk out the room.  
All the lights are out, except the main one in the hall.  
I make my way to the hall, and suddenly i hear another crack.  
I wield around, knife raised, and stare at the empty hall.  
When i turn around, Catos in front of me.  
I let out a small yell, and look at him smile.

"Hello Clove."  
"Hi Cato."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Training. What else?"  
He shrugs, and i turn to walk away.  
I cant hide the fact that i am happy to see him though.  
I mean, he's pretty cute.  
Not cute enough to overlap the stuck up jerkface side of him though/  
I dont hear any footsteps behind me, and step back into the training room.  
Im throwing knives at targets again, when i hear a door lock.  
I turn around and see Cato in front of me, his back to the door.  
"What the hell?" I say, putting down my knife.  
"Whats wrong Clovey?" He smiles, and his eyes light up.  
"Dont call me that." I narrow my eyes.  
"Why not?"  
"Just dont. And whats wrong? Really?"  
"Yeah?" He grins.  
"Why did you lock the door?"  
"Because i need to talk to you."  
"So you can just lock me in?" I say, shocked.  
"If it'll get you to awnser, yes."  
I look at him, and then sit down.  
"Talk."

"Why isnt your boyfriend here?"  
"He's at home. And he's not my boyfriend!"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No." I say.  
"Im at school all day, and at training all evening, i barely have time to eat."  
"You wanna hang out sometime?"He sits down beside me.  
"Not with you."I snap, butt-scoothing away from him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you insult me all day, you've insulted my best friend since we were 4. You act like your above all the rest of us. And basically, your an ass."  
He just looks at me,and i look away slightly.  
"Yea. Truth hurts, eh?" I smirk, and get up.  
He's locked the main exit, but i can climb out the window.  
I begin to look for a place to climb up, and get onto a bench.  
"Dont do that."  
The calmness in his voice catches me off guard, and i stop moving.  
"Wh-What?"  
"Dont climb out of the window."  
"Why not? Do you have your psycho little friends on the look out?"  
"No. I just dont want you to fall."  
"Yea right. Like you care."  
"Fine. Dont believe me then."  
He is right, though.  
The Center is a big building, and id fall for a good 20 feet before i hit the ground.  
He begins to turn to walk back to the door, and i sigh.  
"Cato. Wait up."  
He stops and turns to look at me.  
Slowly i get off the bench and walk to him.  
"You still didnt say what you wanted to talk about."  
He gives a small smile,and its so sweet that i cant help but smile a little too.  
"How about i bring you home, and we talk on the way?"  
"Okay."

"So?"I say, as we're walking toward my house.  
Its already dark, and the snow just started falling.  
If i didnt know any better, id say District Two is pretty.  
If i didnt know better.  
"So what?"He asks.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I say.  
"Oh. Right."  
We walk in silence for a while.  
"Well?"I finally re-ask.  
"Oh. Well, its stupid actually."  
"No, it cant possibly be. Nothing stupid ever comes out of your mouth!" I say, just as sarcastically Rosie always talk to Drew.  
"Stop it Clovey."  
"Fine Catie.  
But what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well see...I wanted to know if you had a crush on someone."  
"Oh god. Who sent you this time?"  
"Nobody."  
"Well.. No, not really."  
His face drops, and i blush.  
"Well..."i begin.  
"Well?" He directly whispers.  
"Theres this one guy. But im too busy to have a boyfriend."  
"Who is it?"  
"Never mind." I blush again.  
"And you? You have a crush?"  
"Yes."  
I directly feel envy.  
"She is the most beautifull girl in the District. She has long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes."  
Precilla Adams.  
The skanky girl who always hangs around him and his friends..  
"Lucky girl."I say, between clenched teeth.  
"Yeah. Your very lucky."

**Two reviews on day one. 6 reviews on day two. Thats a new record! Thank you so much.  
And shout out to Lauren! Jst for being a really good FF friend. This Chapter's for you Lauren!  
The next chapter will go up tomorrow, so see you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

_"Lucky girl."I say, between clenched teeth.  
"Yeah. Your very lucky."_

"W-What?"I whisper, stopping dead in my tracks.  
Cato smiles at me, a really cute smile.  
"Clove, havent you figured it out?  
Its been you all along."  
"How long?"I ask.  
He starts walking to me.  
"How long?!"I demand, raising my voice.  
"Calm down."  
"NO! Not until you tell me!"  
He looks at me, and i narrow my eyes at him.  
Suddenly, he picks me up and hangs me over his schoulder like a sack of flower, and walks with me for a while.  
"Put me down!"I yell, struggling.  
But he is really strong, and i bet he doesnt even notice.  
After a minute he puts me down again, and i see we're in an alley.  
"Why are we here? You know what - never mind. Im going home."  
He sighs and before i can even move, he has me pressed up against the wall, blocking my way out with his arms.  
"Cato!"I whine.  
"What?"He grins.  
"Im going home."  
"Fine, if you can get out."  
I stomp on his foot with all my power, but he doesnt even feel it.  
"Damn you."I whisper, and he laughs.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Because you wanted to know since when i loved you. "  
I look at him, and just stay stil.  
"Ive loved you since you were 4, and new at school. Since that first day."  
I just stare at him.  
"But.."  
"But what?"  
I shake my head.  
"N-Never mind. Can i go home now?"  
"Not until i know who you like."  
"I - Im not gonna tell you."  
He just keeps blokking my way, until i manage to duck under his arms.  
I make it until the end of the wall, and then he pulls on my arm until im right in front of him again.  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Clove."  
"Cato."  
"Your going to tell me."  
"Am not."  
Then he picks me up and carries me over his schoulder again.  
I figure that, since kicking didnt help the first time, i could try squirming.  
But no, of course not.  
He has an iron grip again, and chuckles at all my failed attempts.  
Finally i just sigh and let him carry me.  
He finally puts me down in front of my house.  
I dont even want to think about how he knows where i live.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome, Clovey."  
I roll my eyes and look at Cato.  
"Well. Bye, then."  
"Hey,Clove. Wait up."  
"What?"  
"Arent your parents Victors?"  
"Yes. Enobaria's my mother, but shes in the Capitol for pre-Games stuff. And my dad.. Well you dont wanna know what happend to him."  
"I do." He gets a twinkle in his eyes, the same one i always get with my knives.  
"Fine. I'll tell you. Tomorrow."  
"I'll pick you up at 9."  
"Kay." I turn around, and smile as i walk inside.

I wake up to a tapping on my window.  
I groggily sit up, to see Cato sitting on a branch outside my window.  
I quickly get out of bed and open the window.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Goodmorning to you too, Sunshine."  
"Not funny."  
"Can i come inside?"  
"No! Im in my pyjama's."  
"Please?"  
"fine. Get in here. How late is it any way?"  
"Uh.. Just after 5 am."  
"Really? Thanks then." I say, as he climbs in through the window.  
"For what?" He says, sitting down on my bed.  
"Waking me up. I always get up at 5 am, but when mom isnt here, i tend to sleep out."  
"Your welcome. Why do you get up at 5 Am?"  
"Cooking breakfast, getting dressed. Oh and i go for a morning jog."  
"Well. How bout you get dressed and we go for that jog? Then you can also tell me about your dad."  
I grin and nod.  
"Get out of my room then. I need to get dressed."  
"I know."  
"Catie. OUT!"I yell, but laugh anyway.  
He does leave though, staying behind my door.  
I pick out a simple tshirt and sports-shorts and put them on, then i put my hair in a ponytail and walk out to him.  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
He schrugs.  
"why dont we just go on that jog first? You have a lot to tell me."  
I roll my eyes and nod.

"So. Your dad." Cato says, during the jog.  
"Oh. Right. Well, see. After i was born, my dad wanted me to be put up for adoption. My mom didnt want that though, thats why im still here. And every year, when my mom was in the Capitol for the Games, my dad would smack me and stuff. "  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Shh. We're not even at the best part."  
He grins, and we continue running.  
"Well, see. My mom found out. And she even caught him doing it. And she ripped his troat out."  
"How?"He says, intrigued.  
"How did the great Enobaria Bryls win the 62nd Games?"  
"With her teeth. Really? Thats amazing!"He laughs,and i smile back.  
"Cool huh?"I nod, and then we're back at my house.  
"So what do you want for breakfast?"  
"A sandwich. Please."  
I hand him a premade sandwich out of the breadbin.  
"Cool. Thanks Clove."  
"Your welcome. Do you have lunch made or do you want to come by here during break?"  
"We could come by here."He grins.  
"Kay."I hide the blush on my face.

"Hey." Drew says, coming up to me.  
"Hi." I say, unscrewing the cap on my waterbottle.  
"Good session." He sits down on the bench and smiles.  
"Thanks." I say, sitting down beside him.  
"Do you have something to tell me?"  
"No. Why?" i reply, letting my eyes trail off to Cato, whos looking at me.  
I quickly look back to Drew.  
"Because i saw you and Cato outside yesterday evening."  
"What?"  
"in that alley. It looked like you were kissing."  
"WHAT? Me and CATO?"I say, a bit too loud.  
Then i hear the buzzer.  
"We'll talk about this after break."I say, and leave Drew behind me quickly.  
"Hey."Cato says, but i keep walking, staring angrily into space.  
"Hey, hey, HEY." He grabs my arm and pulls me to him.  
"Hi." I say, still trying to get free.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing... its just..."  
"Its just?"  
"Drew. He saw us together last night and he thought we were kissing."  
"Oh. Tháts why i heard my name. What did you tell him?"  
"That we'd discuss it after lunch."  
"We could skip."  
"Wh-what?"  
Skipping training is not allowed. It gets punished by a day in a small dark chokey cellar without food or water.  
"Ive been in that cellar before. Its bigger than you'd think and we'd be together."  
"Cato. We just started talking yesterday."  
"And we're skipping training together today."  
I look at him unsurely, and he grins arrogantly.  
"What is it Clovey? Too chicken?"  
I grit my teeth.  
If there's one thing i am not, its a chicken.  
"Come on then."  
"I know somewhere we could go."

"A mountain?"I ask Cato, biting my lip.  
"Whats wrong? Scared?"  
_Yes._  
"No. Of course not."  
"Then why are you looking around like your looking for an escape?"  
_Because i am.  
_"OH. No reason. Come on, lets get up there."  
I begin to scale up the mountain, but i can honestly say that ive never climbed one before.  
I live in Victors Village - which is far away from any mountains.  
"Oh you are too slow."Cato sighs, and carries me over his shoulder again.  
"Put me down. Cato!"  
"When we get to the top."  
I look down at the ground, which seems a lifetime away.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"I yell, beginning to freak out.  
"Just for a second."He smiles.  
He puts me down and i directly clamp against his chest.  
He only laughs and picks me up like a baby, in one arm.  
"Well this is awkward."I mumble.  
"Just wait. In a few seconds we'll be up there, and you'll love it."  
I roll my eyes, but cant fight a small blush."Just dont drop me."

* * *

**Tadaaaaaah! And there you have it! Another new chapter. Thats the fourth chapter in a record time of 4 days. And in 3 days time i already have 9 followers, 9 favoriters, and an amazing 14 reviews. I cant tell everyone who reads and reviews and what not how happy i am. It really is one hell of a nice suprise after going out for a day, seeing all the notifications. So thank you. This chapter goes out to everyone of you -uww tacky! ;) - So thank you.  
And the next chapter will be out tomorrow, i have already written 3 more chapters. So expect more awkward Clato love coming your way! See you tomorrow! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Skipping

_"Just wait. In a few seconds we'll be up there, and you'll love it."  
I roll my eyes but cant fight a small blush."Just dont drop me."_

Soon enough he puts me down again,and i slump down against a rock on a soft patch of grass.  
Cato sits down beside me, and i stare out over the district.  
"This really is pretty."  
"Told you."  
"Oh, look! I can see the Training center from here!"  
"Yup. You can see them, but they cant see you."  
I look at him, but quickly look away again.  
This is the guy that told me to stay away from my best friend.  
This was the guy that gave me crap for years and i have to remember that.  
"So, tell me about Clove. You still havent told me who you have a crush on."  
"And i wont."  
"Please Clove?"  
He looks at me, grinning like an idiot again.  
"No." I say, looking at the District quickly.  
"Okay. Then i'll just have to take the next step myself."  
I look up to ask him what he means, but i dont get the chance, because before i can even blink, he has his lips pressed on mine.  
I try to push him off me, to stand my ground, for Rose.  
But after a while i just go with it, and he pulls back soon enough.  
I want to slap him, to get up and leave, but i cant.  
Its like im paralyzed.  
So i sit there, looking at him, with a slight smile on my lips.  
"I guess i know now." Cato smirks, and i roll my eyes.  
I cant hide the blush on my cheeks, though.  
"So tell me about Cato."I say, repeating his words, trying to get him to stop looking at me.  
"What do you want to know,Clovey?"  
"Uhh...Favorite Colour?"  
"Red. Yours?"  
"Same."  
"Favorite season?" He asks.  
"uhh..Spring."  
"Why?"  
"Clovers." I smile."Yours?"  
"Winter."  
"Why?"  
"I dont know. My friends say it matches my cold personality."  
I laugh.  
"Your turn."Cato says.  
"uhm.. Siblings?"  
"I have one older sister Katherine. You?"  
"Only child. Your turn."  
"Ex-boyfriends?"  
"One."  
"Really? Tell me."  
I shake my head.  
"Why not?"  
"Dont wanna."  
"Please?"  
"No. You first."  
"Fine. Ive had four girlfriends, and two of them are..dead."  
My eyes go wide, but then i grin.  
"How?"I ask.  
"I killed them."  
"I know thát. But how?!"  
"Severed theyre heads from theyre bodies."  
I look at him with awe-filled eyes.  
I guess that if i had listend to Cato on that first day, and just ignored Rosie like the rest of class did, Cato and i wouldve wound up as best friends.  
Or i wouldve wound up like one of those girls...  
Suddenly he puts his arm around me, and pulls me against his side.  
I smile slightly, and then i snap out of it.  
"My turn."I say.  
"No, i just awnswered."  
"Yea, but it was your question."  
"But you didnt awnser!"  
"Fine. But then i get to ask two in a bit aswell."  
"Fine Clovey. Fears?"  
"Like im gonna tell you that."  
"You have to awnser."  
"Fine. Heights and cars."  
"Cars?"  
"They move too fast."  
He nods.  
"Yours?"  
"I have no fears."  
I push him in the side."Arrogant bastard. You have to awnser!"I repeat.  
"Fine. Losing someone i love."  
"Really? You dont seem like that type that would die for his family."  
"Im not."  
"Who then?"  
"You Clove. im scared of losing _you._"  
I blink few times."O-okay."  
"Now tell me about your ex boyfriend." He orders.  
"Well.. His name is Stan. He's 16. He's one of those drink-all-day-party-all-night guys."  
"Sounds like a cool guy."  
"What i thought."  
"Then what happend?"  
Wow. He really was as forward as Rose says.  
"Then he started being all bossy and controling. And abusive."  
I pull up my sleeve to reveal a small scar Stan gave me a year ago, during one of his rage fits.  
"Did he do that?"  
I nod.  
Cato's jaw clenches, and he stares in the distance.  
Its gone dark above our heads now, and itll probably take us half an hour to get off the mountain.  
"Come on, lets go."I say, before getting up.  
"Do you know where this Stan guy lives?"  
"Of Course."I say, but then i realise what Cato wants to do.  
"No, Cato, you cant. He'll kill you!"  
"Just watch me."  
"Well im not gonna bring you there." I say stubbornly, backing away from Cato slightly.  
He jumps up and grabs my arm, pushing me against a rock.  
"You will or otherwise that wont be the only scar you have."  
I stare at him, my shock fading into anger.  
"What did you just say?"  
He narrows his eyes aswell, and we have a stare off for a while.  
"Your bringing me to him."  
I shake my head.  
He grabs hold of my chin.  
"Your bringing me to him."He growls.  
I nod,very slowly.

We stop walking at Stan's house.  
"Go get him. And bring him to the alley."  
I nod slowly.  
Then Cato starts walking away.  
I breathe deaply, then press the door bell.  
The door directly swings open, and Stan looks down at me.  
"Well, Well. If it isnt little miss Brytls."  
"Hi Stan."  
"Back for more?"  
I nod, swallowing the bile in my throat.  
He grins directly and kisses me.  
I hear a faint growl, one i know is Cato's, coming from the alley.  
"I.. I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk."  
He directly nods and kisses me again.  
I swallow my bile again, and we begin to walk.  
Just a few feet before the alley, i begin to grin like an idiot.  
"Why are you so happy Clove?"  
"Because im with you!"I lie, then stand on my tiptoes and kiss Stans cheek, knowing that Cato is watching us.  
I hear the growl and then both Stan and i are pulled into the alley.  
Stan and Cato directly have a smack fight, and i crawl to a wall as far away as possible.  
Blood splatters start flying around, and finally i dont know who's blood it is.  
But what i do know is that Stan has a knife.  
He's ontop of Cato, raising his knife, about to kill him.  
My instincts kick in.  
With a raged cry i lunge forward, knocking Stan off Cato and against the wall.  
I throw myself ontop of him, and begin punching at random.  
I get a few punches myself, mostly on my nose and cheek.  
Finally i grab a knife out of my pocket and raise it high.  
"And this, is for all the abuse ive gotten from you!"I yell, before stabbing him right in the heart.  
He spits blood onto my face, and Cato pulls me off his body.  
We stare at each other in silence for a minute.  
Then i finally feel the blood on my face, and wipe it away with my sleeve.  
"We never talk about this again."I say.  
He nods slowly, and his eyes look like mine did earlier.  
When he was telling about his dead girlfriends, and he now has the same awe-struck twinkle.  
"Do you want me to come by at 5 Am tomorrow?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"I could even stay at your house."  
"Hold your horses pretty boy."  
"Why?"  
"Because i dont want anything to do with you."  
"What?" He snaps.  
"There is no 'We' there is no 'us'. There's me, and then theres you. And from what ive heard, i want it to stay like that. I dont want to be another glammerous story, another headless body to brag about."  
With that, i turn around and start walking home.

**Is that the end of Clato? ~Foreshadowing!~**  
**Okay. This story is doing waaaaaaayy better than i thought! And that makes me really happy! :D  
Thank you to all my Clovely reviewers, subscribers,and favoriters!  
The next chapter is already written, and it'll be up tomorrow!  
Soo byeeee xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Locked Up

I wake up to the sound of my alarm the next morning.  
Good. Cato finally listened.  
I quickly get a shower, and tie my hair up in a ponytail, knowing that i'll be in that little cellar with Cato all day.  
Maybe i did over react on him, though.  
I mean, he nearly killed Stan for me.  
Sure,i finished him myself, but still.  
I walk into the Center at 7.30, a quarter of an hour earlier, and see Cato's there too. But for the rest, we're the only ones.  
"Okay you too."I hear behind me, and i jump.  
Cato sneers from across me, and i narrow my eyes at him.  
I turn to our trainer, Lydz.  
"For skipping training unnecicarily, you get 5 hours in the cellar."  
"Seperate?"I say.  
"Do you want that?"Lydz says.  
"Yes."I lie,and Cato agrees.  
"Then no. Together."  
I look at Cato whos eyes seem happy.  
"Damn it!"I say, once again lying.  
"Okay, get in there you two."  
I slowly crawl into the cellar, which indeed is alot bigger than expected.  
I plant myself in a corner, as far away from Cato as i can.  
Then the door slams shut,and i hear Lydz lock it.  
I begin scanning around for a way out, until Cato crawls toward me.  
"Would you calm down."  
"No! I need to get out!"  
Cato grabs my schoulders.  
"You cant. Now calm down."  
I can see he's still mad at me.  
"Im sorry."I whisper,hoping he wont hear me.  
"What?"  
"I said.. I said im sorry."  
"And why are you sorry, Clovey?"Cato smiles, obviously amused.  
"Dont make me say it."I say, then rip myself loose from his grip.  
But he grabs my schoulders again, and i try to get free again, but he holds on so tight i can barely move them.  
"Clove."  
"Let go!"  
"Clove!"  
"Let. GO!"  
"CLOVE!"  
The urge in his voice stops my moving.  
"Good. Whats gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"  
"What got into me for betraying Rose and hanging out with you, i dont know. But i do know i schouldnt have."  
"Clove."He growls.  
"What Cato? You cant bear the truth? Well, face it. Your a stuck- up, annoying, brutal ego-maniac that's throwing a fit because he doesnt get what he wants. Right now."  
"What do you mean, right now?"  
"By tomorrow you'll have someone else. I know your type."  
He narrows his eyes, growls again and starts shaking me.  
"Dont talk to me like that!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because i didnt do anything wrong!"He yells.  
That shuts me up. Its true, he didnt, i did.  
"Exactly. Not yet."  
His eyes narrow even more,and i know ive gone to far.  
"You have 5 seconds to apologize before i grab my knife and slit your throat."  
I hold back my laugh.  
"4."  
"Fine, fine. Im sorry Cato."  
"Good."He growls.  
I try to get free again, but i can barely move again, and Cato roughly pushes me against the cellar wall.  
"Your gonna knock it off right now."  
"Or el-?"  
He pushes his lips on mine before ive even finished talking.  
This kiss is not like our kiss from yesterday.  
Its angry, its mean, and its rough.  
Its better than yesterday's, because at least we both know what we're doing.  
"That's why."

I stare at him, seated against the wall, him on the other side.  
"So Clove.."He begins.  
"Yes?"I say, sighing, after a short pause.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Like, after training. Have dinner or something."  
"Like a date?"  
He nods."Or as friends. Whichever you want." he adds quickly.  
I schrug, trying to fight the blush."Sure."  
"I'll be there at 6."  
I nod slightly, and look down at the floor.  
Then the door opens, and Lydz lets us out.  
"Fine. Get out you too. Go home."  
"Thanks."Cato says.  
He and i walk through the gym in silence, and i try to ignore all the hoots he recieves.  
I also try to ignore the betrayed look i get from Drew.  
I dont even really understand why he feels betrayed.  
Unless.. Nah.

Cato and i continue to walk in silence until we reach my street.  
He stops at a house a few before mine.  
"Why are you stopping?"  
"Cuz i live here."  
I smile slightly.  
At least now i know how he knows where i live.  
"See you later Clove."  
"See ya later, stupid head."

**So there you have it. Todays Chapter. I hope you all like it :D  
Soooooooo the next chapter will be their 'date' and its finished!  
So the next chapter will be up tomorrow.  
Thank you to all my clovely reviewers, these reviews really make me smile :)  
I think i dont really need to say it, but.. Review!  
And I will see you all tomorrowzz!**


	7. Chapter 7: Date

Chapter 7

Im busy getting ready when the door rings.  
I fly down the stairs, and see a tall figure in front of the door.  
I open the door, to see Drew there.  
"Oh. Hi Drew."  
"Hi Clove."  
"Come in."  
"Thanks."  
He sits down, and i get us a drink.  
"You look pretty."  
"Thanks."  
I look down at the red dress.  
Id be lying if i said i didnt let the colour influence my choice.  
"What are you doing here,Drew?"  
"I want to know."  
"Know what?"  
"are you dating Cato or not."  
"Not."  
"Dont lie."  
"Im not."  
"then why are you dressed like that?"  
"Because im going out."  
"Where?"He growls.  
"To Rosie!"  
"Dont lie to me! I was just at Rosie's!"  
"Damn it Drew! Why am i being questioned?"  
"Because i want to know!"He yells.  
"Fine! Im going out to dinner. With Cato. Happy now?"  
"Yes. I knew it. You do know what sort of girls he dates, right?"  
"No. and i dont care. Its not a date."  
"He date's Cashmere's, you know, Capitol prositutes?"  
I grit my teeth.  
Whát did he just call me?  
"Get out."  
"Clove, i -"  
"Get out. Now."  
"Clove, im sorry. I -"  
"NOW!"I yell, pushing him out the door.  
Just then,Cato shows up.  
He looks at us from a distance, and i look at him.  
"Hi." I say.  
"Hey." He says, walking to the door.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asks.  
I consider getting a coat, but i look at the sky.  
Its a warm night, so i probably wont need one.  
So i just nod,"Yes."

Cato brings me to his house silently.  
He opens the door, and i look around. Its similair to mine, except its made up all fancy.  
Candles burning and stuff.  
And its empty.  
"My father is in the Capitol aswell."  
I smile slightly and he pulls out a chair for me at the table.  
I blush as i sit down,and he quickly sits opposite me.  
"What was Drew doing there?"He asks.  
"He wanted to know if we are dating."  
"What did you say?"  
I schrug.  
"He was also questioning why i look like i do right now." I say, looking at my schoes.  
"And why is that?"Cato asks, amused.  
I roll my eyes and a waitress comes with my plate.  
"Thanks Thea." he says, handing me my food.  
Its a sortof spagetti, and i smile.  
"Thank you."I say to both of them.  
Thea leaves, and i look at Cato, picking at my food.  
I want to eat it, it looks and smells amazing, but the fight with Drew keeps crossing my mind.  
"Its really bothering you, isnt it?"Cato says.  
I nod. "He said something about you."  
"Oh yea?"Cato says, but it sounds more like a growl.  
"Yea. Well, not really about you. More about the girls you date."  
Cato scraped his fork over his plate and looked at me.  
"And what did he say?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Clove."  
"Ask him yourself."  
"I will. I'll go-"  
"Tomorrow."I finish for him, stopping him from getting up.  
He looks at me, with a slight smile.  
"Tomorrow."He agrees.

I guess the rest of the 'date' went fine.  
It was mostly silent, until Thea came in with drinks or dessert.  
I learn that she's from District 8, and she doesnt get paid for her work, because it was either this or being an Avox.  
Thea hands me a bowl of ice cream, and slides one to Cato quickly.  
"Shall we go sit outside?"  
I nod silently, and he helps me up.  
We walk outside, to the white swing chair on his porch.  
It has a nice few of a small little meadow, one of the only meadows in the District, thats in the big circle of Victors Village houses.  
A sudden surge of wind passes by, and i shiver slightly.  
Maybe i should have taken a coat with.  
Cato puts his armaround me, and pulls me against his side.  
I just let him, placing my head on his schoulder.  
"Im kinda curious about what Drew said."Cato tries again, and i laugh.  
"You can ask him yourself. Dont ruin the moment."  
"I wont."  
Then he turns to me. I feel a slight heat rise up, and i frown against it.  
He puts one hand on my cheek, and this time i let the heat rise up to my cheeks.  
He smiles and slowly leans foreward.  
This kiss is sweet.  
Not forced, not angry... Just sweet.  
We pull back and he lays his forehead against mine.  
I smile slightly, until i hear a gasp behind us.  
Another gasp, andas i listen closer, i hear that the gasp is my name.  
I turn around quickly.  
"Drew!"I say, jumping up.  
He stares at me.  
I begin to sprint to him, but he turns and runs off aswell.  
He always has been faster than me.  
And i also know where he's going.  
Rosie._  
_

**Okay, well heres the next chapter. It took a while longer to update then i hoped, and my apologies for that. And with school starting, i dont think i will be able to update every day anymore. But i'll try to update at least twice a week. So if you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review to let me know *wink, wink* Kay byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8: Drew

_"Drew!"I say, jumping up.  
He stares at me.  
I begin to sprint to him, but he turns and runs off aswell.  
He always has been faster than me.  
And i also know where he's going.  
Rosie._

I stand there, in the middle of the valley, looking at where Drew was standing.  
Cato walks up to me.  
"Clove?"  
"I cant go home.."I whisper.  
"Why not?"  
"Because. He's going to get Rosie, and Rosie will directly come to my house. She's like you in that way."  
"I'll have Thea prepare a guest room for you."  
I look at him, thinking about his offer.  
Then i nod."Thank you."  
"THEA!"he yells."PREPARE CLOVES ROOM!"  
I burst out laughing and pull him back inside.  
Thea comes back downstairs soon, and im just finishing my last bit of ice cream.  
"All done miss."She tells me.  
"Thank you Thea." I say, getting up.  
Cato and i walk upstairs to 'my' room, which is pretty.  
Its sorta like my own room, very big, with one wall being a huge window, a balcony outside, a tv, and white walls.  
Cato drops on my bed, and i laugh and sit down beside him.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."  
"No problem Clovey."  
I smile.  
"Now get out. Im going to bed."  
He gets up, kisses me again, and then i push him out of my room.  
"Goodnight Catie."  
"Goodnight Clove."

Im lying in bed later on, when i think about Monday.  
Suddenly i hear a loud smashing, and it makes me jump.  
The sound of glass falling on the floor makes me get out of bed.  
Cato laid out his schooljacket for me, and i quietly slip into my shoes.  
The house is dark, and i make my way downstairs quietly.  
Suddenly, the light goes on, and Catos in front of me.  
"Gosh!"I yell, and Cato chuckles.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I wanted to see what the noise was."  
"Me too. Come on then."  
He opens the door quickly, and we walk into the dark street.  
I see the lights turned on in my house.  
"Its coming from.."I stammer.  
"Your house. Come on Clove!"Cato says, taking my hand as we quickly run to my house.  
"Wait here."I tell him.  
Suprisingly, he does what i say as i sneak upto my own house.  
The door is wide open, the lights are on, and the window is shattered.  
I sprint into the house and grab a knife out of a drawer in the table beside the door.  
"Come on! Hurry up, knowing Clove she'll be here any minute!" I hear a girl say.  
"Yeah yeah, just wait. Im trying to find proof!" A guy replies.  
So they know that i live here.  
I run into the kitchen, where the rammeling of drawers is coming from, and see...  
Rosie.  
Rosie looks up, and lets out a scream.  
Footsteps emerge from ontop of the stares, and before i know it,Drew is in the door opening.  
I throw myself at him, raising the knife.  
"Okay, what the hell Drew!"  
"Hi Clove!"He tries, but i punch him in the nose.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for proof!"  
"Of what?!"  
Now Rose begins to talk.  
"I dont believe Drew. He said he saw you and Cato kiss."  
I fall silent, staring Drew straight in the eyes.  
Betray is written in both our faces, and I step off him.  
"So did you? Clove?"  
I turn to Rosie.  
"What do you want to hear?"  
"I want you to say no. Because i thought we had the understanding that Cato is an idiot and a waste of space. I want you to tell me im wrong."  
"And you know what i want? I want to know why you broke into my house. I want to know what went on in both your minds. You do know i could get the peace keepers and have you excecuted? I have cameras hanging here. So you have three seconds to get the fuck out."  
"Clove?"Rosie tries.  
"Oh, And Rose, yes. Cato and i are going out. Now both of you, get out. I dont want to see you near my house again."

**Yeeey! Second chapter in one day! Im glad that you guys liked the last chapter! So what happens to Rosie's and Clove's friendship? and what happens to Drew and Clove's friendship? ~0.0~ I guess you'll have to wait to days to find out! This chapter btw, goes out to soccergal21, who is a trusty reviewer, although i love all my subbers,favers, and reviewers! Tomorrow i wont be able to update, but on monday i will update again! So see you guys on monday! Kay byee x**


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

Chapter 9

I watch Rose and Drew leave, and i hold back my tears as they do.  
I hear the door slam, and i see Cato signal for me to come outside.  
I slowly walk outside, to Cato.  
"How much of that did you see?"  
"Enough to know that Wester is getting an ass kicking on monday."  
He looks at me, and a single tear spills over my cheek.  
"Clovey.."He whispers, wiping the tear of my cheek.  
"I..Im fine. Promise."I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.  
"Come on. Lets get you to bed."  
I turn to his house,and see him turn to mine.  
"Oh. Yea."I whisper.  
"No, no i.. If you want to stay at my house its fine."  
"Can i?"  
He nods, and takes my hand.  
I smile slightly.  
"I heard you talk to Rose."  
"Oh yea?" He nods.  
"I liked what you told her."  
"And what did i tell her?"I ask, looking at him.  
"You told her we're dating."  
"Oh."I blush and look away.  
"Come on. Lets get you inside. Its been a long night."  
We walk to my room, and i lie down directly.  
Catos hand goes through my hair.  
He presses a small kiss on my cheek, and then he turns off the lights and leaves.  
I fall asleep to the sound of my sobbing.

"The repair of my windows will take longer than expected."i sigh.  
"Why?"Cato asks me.  
"Because they have to ship them in from the Capitol. And i dont know where im going to stay. And as soon as my mom hears about this, shit will go down."  
"You'll stay with me. Starting now."  
"Thank you Cato."I smile at him.  
"Your welcome Clovey. Come on, school starts in 10 minutes."

Cato and i walk into the classroom hand in hand.  
Loud cheers come from all his friends, from other class mates, and from random people i dont even know.  
The only two people that dont cheer are Drew and Rose.  
They have my seat left free, as if they really think im going to sit with them.  
Suprisingly enough, Precilla waves and smiles at me.  
"Shes really nice."Cato whispers to me."Trust me."  
I nod and wave back at her.  
The table where Precilla and Catos other friends sit at, directly gets two extra chairs, and i smile at Cato as we sit down.  
And that is the first time ever, i dont sit with Drew or Rosie.

**A kinda short chapter, but i hoped you liked it! I had a really good idea in the first few chapters, but im starting to run out of ideas. And so i call to you, my trusty readers, to give me an idea for the next chapter! And since school starts tomorrow, and im a senior now ~0.0~ i dont know how often i can update. I will try to update as much and as often as i can, but in return you must review me your ideas! I love you all, my trusty review-, subscribe-, and favers! Enjoy the chapter and see you soon! xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected

Chapter 10

"So."Jared, one of Cato's friends, says.  
"Since when are you two together?"  
"Since friday."I say.  
"But i thought you two hated each other."Ryan,Precilla's boyfriend, states.  
Cato squeezes my hand."So did we. But it turns out that after a week of hanging out and skipping training together a day, we've grown to each other."  
I laugh at that."Yeah, i guess thats true."  
Cato smiles and leans in.  
Everyone in the room cheers - except of course, a specific two people.  
"*clears throat* Clovely."  
I turn around to the source of the sound.  
"What do you want Wester?"Ryan snaps.  
"Non of your concern Twindle."Drew says, and grabs my wrist.  
"Let go."I snap.  
"No, your coming with me."  
"Let go! Drew, right now!"  
He janks on my arm until im off the table i was sitting on, and on the ground.  
Jared grabs hold of me before i've even fallen, holding me steady.  
"Let her go Wester."Cato orders.  
"No Grant. She was mine before she was yours."  
"Uhm, Drew? I was _never_ yours." Drew pulls on me so hard i tumble to the ground.  
He crouches in front of me, and his expression is furious.  
"Clovely, dont lie to yourself. You have been, and always will be, _mine_."  
Right then, He lets me go and Cato helps me up.  
"Wester, you go near her again, and i will rip your intestines out with my bare hands."  
"And i'll help." Ryan says, and Jared nods.  
"I hope you feel good about yourself Clovely. You just lost your only friends."  
"You were never my friend."I snap back.  
"Suite yourself. Have fun with your man slut."  
Im about to throw myself at him, but both Cato and Precilla hold me back.  
I turn to Precilla.  
"He's not even worth it."She says, helping me back onto the table.

I have a special reason to skip training today.  
I wait at the train station as the doors open and she steps out.  
"Mom!"I yell, running up to her.  
"Clove!"She grins, and hugs me.  
"How has life been for the past weeks ive been gone?"  
"Uhmm fine."  
"Where's Rose? She always comes with you."  
"Yea, dont count on seeing Rose ever again."  
"What happend?"Her voice sound intimidating.  
"We arent friends anymore."  
"Yea, i figured. But why not?"  
"Because i have a boyfriend."  
"and Rosie doesnt like him?"  
"No. Its Cato. The 'Stupid Head' from the first day of Kinder."  
"Really? Brutus's son?"  
I Hear amuffled Conversation behind us, and my mom taps me on my schoulder.  
I turn around, and look up at Cato.  
"Hey Clovey! Hello, miss Brytl."  
"Please Cato, call me Enobaria. Hello Brutus. Long time no see."  
"Yea, 15 minutes is a long time."  
They laugh and Cato quickly grabs my hand.  
"Oh, and mom?"I say gently.  
"What is it Clove?"  
"Some one broke into our house."  
"WHAT? When?!"  
"Saturday evening, when i was at Cato's house for dinner."  
"Who did it? Do you know?"  
I look at her, and slowly shake my head.  
I feel Catos gaze on me, and pull him along quicker.  
I swing our hands back and forth gently, and then look around.  
Mom and mister Grant are holding hands and kissing.  
"Cato!"I yell, and he looks at our parents.  
"Eww gross! Uhm, Dad? Clove and i are heading out."  
"Be back for dinner."  
"Clove, we'll be eating at Cato and Brutus's. Be there at dusk."  
"Yes Mommy."I say sweetly, then look at cato.  
"Race you to the bus?"He says, echoeing my thoughts.  
"Your on Stupid Head." i say, before sprinting off.

**Heyyy, look! Another shorter chapter! That makes two in one day, which evens it out, right? :3 So, ive decided to take To Kill A Blonde's advice, and i do know there will be a sequel! I also know the name, "While We Can" and it will center their time in the Games. Until that point, i will have 6 or 7 more chapters. Soo, what did you guys think? Did you like this chapter? I'll be back tomorrow, see you guys then! Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: The Letter

"I'll get there first!"I yell back at Cato.  
"Nuh-uh!"He yells back.  
We're still running to the top of the little mountain out side the District, and he's hot on my heels.  
Suddenly he starts sprinting and he gets there 2.5 seconds earlier.  
"I win Clovey!"  
"You cheated!"I pout.  
"Oh toughen up. I won, now whats my reward?"He says, sitting down.  
"You dont get one, because you cheated!"I sing, and sit down on his lap.  
"Pwease Cwove? One kiss?"He asks sweetly.  
"Okay, fine! Because you did win."  
I can barely finish my sentance before his lips are on mine.  
I smile into the kiss, then push him off me.  
"Your growing soft Grant." I sneer.  
"Am not Brytl!"  
"Uh-hu. Whatever you want."

Dinner was nice, yet extremely awkward.  
Cato was seated across from me with his Father facing my mom.  
Straight away, there was tension.  
My mom and mr Grant were making sexy eyes at each other, and Cato and i had to stuff our faces full to keep from laughing.  
Thea on the other hand, was giggling like a scool girl, making it harder for me to keep my food in and to not laugh.  
So my mom was staying at Cato's house, and Cato would stay at mine.  
Cato is now asleep beside me, but im still wide awake.  
I hear a muffled noise outside, like a mailbox opening and closing.  
I get out of bed quickly, and place a spare pillow in Catos arms to keep him asleep.  
I pull on my robe as i slide down the staircase, and turn on the light before i get to the ground.  
I directly spot the letter on the ground.  
_  
__"To Clove Brytl." __it says._

I rip the envelope open, and begin to read.

_"Well. Havent you been a bad girl lately. You should keep those two as a friend. They can be dangerous. Do you really think they were that innocent? Why do you think people dont like them, that theyve never had any friends beside you? So i say, keep them as a friend. Because otherwise... Very bad things will happen to you.  
Oh, and by the way Clove? I know that you killed him. I know you killed Stan. -M "_

I stare at the letter with a held back fear.  
Suddenly Cato prances down the stairs loudly, and runs up to me.  
"Clove? Clove whats wrong?"  
I look at him."huh?"I say stupidly.  
"You screamed. Like 7 times."  
"I did?"He nods.  
huh. I hadnt even noticed, but apparently the letter caused me so much fear i screamed.  
I never scream.  
"What is that?"Cato asks, pointing at the letter.  
"Nothing!"I say, too quickly, hiding the letter behind my back.  
"Dont lie Clove. Give me the letter."  
I hesitate slightly, and he rips the page out of my hands.  
His eyes scan the letter quickly.  
He looks at me, and growls one single word.  
"Wester."

**OoooooooH! Spoooky! So why wrote the letter? was it Drew Wester? Or was it someone else? What do you guys think? See now ivegot a cool story line, and i will continue this until the writer is caught. I hope you like the chapter! School has finally started, i have classes today AND tomorrow until 17.15... Im dying. Well, hope you like the chapter. Love you guys. Xx C3C**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Letter

_"Well. Havent you been a bad girl lately. You should keep those two as a friend. They can be dangerous. Do you really think they were that innocent? Why do you think people dont like them, that theyve never had any friends beside you? So i say, keep them as a friend. Because otherwise... Very bad things will happen to you.  
Oh, and by the way Clove? I know that you killed him. I know you killed Stan. -M "_

"No Cato. Its not Drew."  
"Really Clove, and why not?"  
"Drew Wester. Theres not a single M in there."  
"Well, who is it then?"  
"I dont know!"I yell back, stomping to the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?"Cato yells, from front hall.  
"Wherever the fuck i want! I live here!"  
"I know that! UGH!"He yells back.  
"By the way,Im going to get a sandwhich!"i yell.  
I get two packets of Capitol Sandwiches, and stomp back to him.  
I chuck him one of the packets as i walk back up to my room.  
I hear his footsteps close behind, and i lay down in my bed with the lights off.  
He opens the door slowly.  
"Clove? Clovey?"  
I look up at him, and his expression makes me smile.  
"Come on in, Stupid Head."  
He smiles at me and crawls into my blankets beside me.  
I rest my head on his schoulder quietly, and look at the ceiling.  
Im about to drift off when i hear him talk.  
"I wont let this M hurt you. I promise."  
"Thank you."I whisper, and slowly fall asleep.

I wake up ealry the next morning, to the sound of my alarm ringing.  
Cato's curled up beside me, and i laugh at how innocent he looks.  
I take advantage of him sleeping, quickly getting changed into my Training outfit, and put the letter in the pocket, then i hold the alarm clock against his ear,still ringing.  
Cato jumps up with a loud 'GAAH!'  
I laugh as i head downstairs, leaving him behind shocked.  
"Well Stupid Head? We're gonna be late for training!"

Im busy teaching Precilla how to throwing knives, when the door opens.  
Precilla and i turn to the door, to see Drew stomp in.  
"Look what the Peacekeepers dragged in..."she whispers.  
I smile at her, and lock gazes with Drew.  
My smile drops directly, and i think about last night.  
What if Cato was right?  
What if Drew had written the letter, under a false name?  
He smiles evily and waves.  
"Dont look at me, Peasant."I yell at him, and everyone bursts into laughter.  
Precilla and i high-five, and Drew turns away from me, to the knife he was picking up.  
"Hey, Precilla?"  
"Yea?"  
"How many people do you know whos names begin with the letter m?"  
"Not that much, why?"  
I look at Cato, who nods slightly.  
"Because... I got this letter."I say, lowering my voice.  
"What was in it?"  
I pull the paper out of my pocket and give it to her.  
She reads it quickly.  
"I... Are you sure its not Drew or Rosie?"she whispers, and we both look at Drew, who turns to us.  
We both quickly look at the letter again,and i shake my head.  
"No, Neither Rose nor Drew has an M in their name."  
"This is really weird Clove."  
"Uh-hu."I agree, to the sound of the end bell ringing.  
"Look, go home, and if theres another letter, tell me tomorrow, okay?"She says.  
I nod."Thank you, Precilla." she smiles and we wave, then i go to Cato.  
"Come on. Lets go see if 'M' came back."

I get home, Cato and my mom at his house, and look around.  
My eye falls on the doormat, and when i look down, i see another envelope.  
My name is written in the same handwriting as yesterday.  
I rip open the envelope and stare at the letter, debating if i want to read it.  
Sighing, i fold open the letter and begin to read.

_Clove,  
Smart of you, to guess it was Drew or Rosie.  
But your wrong, i am not Drew or Rose.  
But i do know you, and you know me...  
Im always near you Clove.  
I know where you live, i know when your awake, i know where Cato lives...  
Your not safe. Your never safe.  
And i will find you, and i will kill you.  
After all, what goes around comes around.  
You shouldve known that from Stan.  
You always were a bad little girl.  
If youd just taken the punches like a good girl, none of this wouldve happend.  
And now, its too late. Go upstairs, have a nice night sleep.  
I wont hurt you tonight... But i will hurt you. Sooner or later, you will know who i am. And you will be dead.  
- K_

K? The last letter was signed with an M!  
I scan my eyes over the letter again, and i shiver uncontrollably.  
There are two sentances that scare me so bad i think i may throw up.

_Im always near you Clove.  
I know where you live, i know when your awake, i know where Cato lives...  
Your not safe. Your never safe.  
_  
I shove the letter in my pocket shakily, and figure that i cant tell this to Cato.  
I dont know why, i just feel like this could get Cato in some serious shit.  
So i figure that tomorrow i'll tell it to the only person i can, Precilla.  
And just then, i hear the back door open with a crackle.

**OoooooooooooooooO! Scary! ~0.0~ So heres the next chapter! Im sorry it took me longere than expected to update, but i just finished my first week of school, and its killing me... i have 2 days until 16.15, and two days until 17.15... But im trying to get a new chapter up, for everyone that reviews and favorites! Seriously, 1 more and then this story reaches 40 reviews. 40****! So thank you! And i just wanted to kinda promote this story -dont hate me! Shes a really nice girl, and she's like such a good writer, so im just going to help her out. The fanfic is called 'Happily Ever After' by soccergal21. If you like this story, go check hers out, its very much like mine, and its seriously addictive. 333 Well, im gonna go now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Love you guys, byee xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Insert Good Title

_Clove,  
Smart of you, to guess it was Drew or Rosie.  
But your wrong, i am not Drew or Rose.  
But i do know you, and you know me...  
Im always near you Clove.  
I know where you live, i know when your awake, i know where Cato lives...  
Your not safe. Your never safe.  
And i will find you, and i will kill you.  
After all, what goes around comes around.  
You shouldve known that from Stan.  
You always were a bad little girl.  
If youd just taken the punches like a good girl, none of this wouldve happend.  
And now, its too late. Go upstairs, have a nice night sleep.  
I wont hurt you tonight... But i will hurt you. Sooner or later, you will know who i am. And you will be dead.  
- K_

I make my way to school the next morning with Cato. He stilldoesnt know about the letter, and im sticking to my plan of only telling Precilla.  
When im sitting next to her during History, and we're doodling in each others note book, i grab the letter out of my pocket quickly. I shove it to her, and she looks at me, and grabs a piece of paper out of my notebook.

_Is this another one of those letters?  
_I nod and grab the paper from her.  
_Yeah._  
_Are you serious? When did this happen?  
__Yesterday, when i came home from training. Cato was at his house with my mom and mr Grant, and i was at home preparing for our dinner.  
__What does it say?  
__Read it then._

She folds open the letter and starts reading, and each sentance she finishes gets a little gasp, making me smile only slightly.  
When she's done she closes the letter and i put it back in my pocket, then she hands me the paper from my notebook.  
_  
Clove! This is not good. At all. Did you tell Cato?  
__No, i didnt. I have this feeling you know, that i shouldnt.  
__Well... Good. This is something Cato shouldnt know. This MK guy can turn on him.  
__What if they turn on you?  
__They wont. Oh.. and who is Stan?  
__My ex boyfriend.  
__And you killed him.  
__Yup.  
__Why?  
__Because i told Cato that he'd abused me when we were together, and Cato wanted revenge. But Stan overpowerd Cato and was about to kill him. So i took out Stabby and jumped on him. We struggled for a while, and then i stabbed him. So im glad i did. It was him or Cato.  
__  
_She stays silent and looks at me, even after the lunch bell rings.  
Suddenly she gives me a hug."You'll be fine. You need to tell Ryan."  
"No, i.."  
"Clove."  
"Precilla, i really dont think thats needed."  
"Fine. I'll tell him. Come on, lets get some lunch."

Drew corners me during training.  
"So how is my little Clove?"  
I roll my eyes and try to push past him, but he shoves me against the wall.  
"Drew, let go."  
"No need to be so rude Clovely."  
I roll my eyes again, but i cant get away.  
"Im fine. Can i now leave?"  
"No!"Drew snaps, and his sudden anger has me cringing against the wall slightly.  
"Clove, i dont understand why you suddenly dropped me and Rosie."  
"Where was Rosie anyway?"  
"She's moved to District 3 for a year. But why did you do that to us?!" He yells, stroking his hand trough my hair.  
I just stare at him.  
"Because you broke into my house?"I say, trying to be calm.  
"Before that! Why did you start hanging out with Cato!"  
"Because i wanted to!"  
"Dont lie Clove!"  
"Im not -"  
His hand makes contact with my face, and i stare at him.  
I start screaming."CATO! PRECILLA!"  
"Clove! Shut up!"  
"CATO! RYAN! JARED!"  
"SHUT UP!"He says, clamping his hand over my mouth.  
But i already hear footsteps in the halls. 4 pairs.  
"We'lll continue our talk tonight."Drew warns, and slides through the door to the other room.  
I fall to the ground, staring at the door, as Precilla and Cato run in.  
"Clove!"I hear Precilla yell, and Cato helps me off the floor.  
Ryan comes in too, followed by Jared.  
I look at them, biting my lip, even drawing blood.  
Jared looks at my face, and Cato rubs his finger over and shows me the blood.  
"Clove?"Jared asks."Clove, what happened?"  
I try to formulate sentances in my head, but i can only hover over his name.  
"Drew."I whisper.  
The guys begin to turn purple-ish, and Precilla takes me from Cato.  
"Okay. Where did he go?"  
I point at the door, slightly shaky, and the guys dissapear.  
"Come on!"Precilla says, and we follow them.

Precilla and i sit on my bed, discussing outfits for our dinner with the guys in an guys werent able to find Drew, but im sure tomorrow Drew will be at school and then all hell will rain down.  
Suddenly i hear a clanging off the letter box.  
Precilla and i stare at each other, then both race down the stairs.  
"Another letter." She concludes, and i stare at the envelope with _'Clove' _on my floor.  
Very slowly, i pick it up, and rip it open.

_Clove,_

_So i saw your little fall out with Drew at training._  
_Why would you fall out with him?_  
_He is very strong._  
_But im sure you know that._  
_How's your cheek? Is it still bleeding?_  
_And it really is too bad that little Rose is off in District 3, away from you._  
_You really dont know who i am, do you?_  
_Well you'll find out soon enough._  
_I know every thing about you Clove, i see ever everything you do._  
_Maybe if you hadnt murdered Stan, i would have left you alone._  
_But you murdered him, without even a second thought._  
_And im going to do the same to you._  
_Not today, not tomorow, but soon enough._  
_You wont know what hit you._

_Have fun on your dubbel date tonight,_

_S_

I hand Precilla the letter.  
M. K. S.  
"Its someone with those letters in their name..."  
"Who do we know who have those letters in their name?" Precilla says, while reading the letter.  
"I dont know..."  
"Come on. Lets.. Lets just get ready."  
I nod."Im leaving the letter here."  
"You do know your gonna have to tell someone else about this, right? Jared or Ryan or Cato?"  
I nod."I just dont want to yet."

**And here's the next chapter! Is it any good? Im seriously in debate over this chapter. Im glad to know people checked out soccergal21's fanfic. I told you guys it was good. :) I want to thank To Kill A Blonde, soccergal21,and jng1 for reviewing. But i love everyone that reviews, and it really helps with writing. So do you guys have any idea who writes the letters? K, M and now S... I wonder who it is... No jk, i already know, but you need to wait a few more chapters! So leave me a review with your guesses, and the next chapter i'll tell you if your close or not close at all.. I wonder who can actually guess who it is. Kay, see you tomorrow withthe next chapter Xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Reaping Day

_Clove,_

So i saw your little fall out with Drew at training.  
Why would you fall out with him?  
He is very strong.  
But im sure you know that.  
How's your cheek? Is it still bleeding?  
And it really is too bad that little Rose is off in District 3, away from you.  
You really dont know who i am, do you?  
Well you'll find out soon enough.  
I know every thing about you Clove, i see ever everything you do.  
Maybe if you hadnt murdered Stan, i would have left you alone.  
But you murdered him, without even a second thought.  
And im going to do the same to you.  
Not today, not tomorow, but soon enough.  
You wont know what hit you.

Have fun on your dubbel date tonight,

S

Jared and i decided to get some ice-cream together before the Reaping, because we dont really know each other that well.  
"Why did Wester attack you yesterday?"He whispers.  
The thought of Drew's outburst yesterday sends shivers down my back and gives me goosebumps.  
Jared gives me his coat."You look cold."He explains.  
"Thanks."I say, putting the coat on.  
"And..I dont know why he attacked me. He just..."  
But i remember everything. That he cornered me, that i tried to get free, the slaps.. I even remember the dialogue.

_"So how is my little Clove?"  
"Drew, let go."  
"No need to be so rude Clovely."  
"Im fine. Can i now leave?"  
"No!"  
"Clove, i dont understand why you suddenly dropped me and Rosie."  
"Where was Rosie anyway?"  
"She's moved to District 3 for a year. But why did you do that to us?!"  
"Because you broke into my house?"  
"Before that! Why did you start hanging out with Cato!"  
"Because i wanted to!"  
"Dont lie Clove!"  
"Im not -"  
"CATO! PRECILLA!"  
"Clove! Shut up!"  
"CATO! RYAN! JARED!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"We'lll continue our talk tonight."_

"He just what?"  
"He just.. Lost it... He shoved me against the wall, started slapping me, and begging me to tell him why id betrayed him and Rosie for Cato, Precilla, Ryan, and you."  
"So he was just jealous?"  
I nod, and pull my legs up to my chin.  
Jared leans foreward, and looks at me.  
"Show me your forehead."  
"Okay.."I say, moving my face to the side so he can see.  
"It looks better than yesterday, but its still blue. What did your mom say?"  
"Oh, i told her Precilla and i had sparred and that she'd punched me. My mom laughed."  
"So your mom doesnt know that you and Drew arent friends anymore?"  
"Yea, she does. Precilla has even been to my house a few times."  
He smiles."Good. But dont worry Clove. Wester will pay."  
I smile back slightly."Thanks."  
"Come on, we schould meet up with the others."  
"Yea, we've been away for nearly half an hour. And knowing Cato, hes gonna over-react.I wonder who will win this year.."I reply.  
"District Two. Have you seen Matt? He's a monster."

We get to the Reaping just in time, and it seems to pass rather quickly.  
"Matt Lyronsa." and "Kealey Omans." both Volunteer, and then we get to leave.  
Precilla and i stick together, because otherwise we'd both get lost.  
13000 kids, all in one place, trying to get out.  
Precilla and i wait, and luckily, since we're only 13, we got a head start on the older kids.  
Then soon enough, the guys appear, and Ryan grabs Precilla, Cato grabs me, and Jared walks behind us forever alone.  
I look behind me, and wave him foreward.  
He smiles, slightly suprised, and joins me.  
From there, Cato and i walk into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our parents.

Jared and Cato drop me off at home, and im suprised at the lack of letter.  
Maybe MKS had some mercy, and left me to wallow in sadness at the fact my mom will be gone for a month.  
But in the middle of the night, during the third Reaping Recap ive watched, i hear the familiar clang of the letterbox.  
I sigh and walk downstairs.  
Another letter, with the same familiar handwriting, is on the mat.

_Clove,_

So what are you gonna do now your mommy's gone?  
Now that i can attack you when and where ever i want?  
You no longer have the constant protection of the peacekeepers, meaning that i could even be inside your house right now...  


I turn around and walk through the living room.  
Nothing.  
My eyes continue to scan the letter.

_But im not.  
I had you fooled, poor little Clove really was scared for a minute.  
Well dont worry, i'll get you soon enough.  
Until then, you will hear from me everyday.  
Until tomorrow, Clove._

B  
  
B?  
MKSB?  
I couldnt think of anybody who had those letters in theyre name..  
Well, i had the B in my name, but it obviously wasnt me, so...  
Ugh, maybe Precilla knew. For now, i was going back to bed.  
_  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Skipping Again

_Clove,_

_So what are you gonna do now your mommy's gone?_  
_Now that i can attack you when and where ever i want?_  
_You no longer have the constant protection of the peacekeepers, meaning that i could even be inside your house right now..._

_But im not._  
_I had you fooled, poor little Clove really was scared for a minute._  
_Well dont worry, i'll get you soon enough._  
_Until then, you will hear from me everyday._  
_Until tomorrow, Clove._

_B_

"Clove! Cato." Precilla says, as we enter class then next morning.  
"Looks like you two have become really good friends."Cato says,giving me a small kiss as we sit down.  
I nod, and as quick as possible, hand Precilla the note.  
She seems to know what it is direclty, and since its short she's done quickly.  
"MKSB?"she asks.  
"I dont know. I thought maybe you'd know."  
She shakes her head.  
"Well shit."I sigh, and the lesson starts.  
My eyes wander off to Drew the whole lesson, and he keeps looking at me.  
"What if.."Precilla whispers, so quietly only i can hear it.  
"What if what?"I reply, in the same tone.  
"What if the writer is only signing the letters with letters that árent in his or her name?"  
I look at her, suddenly scared.  
"I hadnt thought of that..."

"Okay. Time for partners!"Our teacher, mr Auburn, says.  
"Can we pick our partners ourselfs?"Cato asks.  
"No, i have already made pairings. I will read them aloud."  
I roll my eyes, and hope for Cato.  
"Cato Grant and Ryan Twindle."  
I look at him, slightly dissapointed, and he looks at me the same, high-fiving Ryan.  
Im now hoping for Jared or Precilla.  
"Precilla Merans and Jared Jalon."  
"What?!"I say, and Precilla and Jared do the same.  
More names pass, but mine doesnt.  
And neither does Drew's.  
I share a look with Precilla, who seems to be thinking the same.  
Cato's grip around my schoulders tightens when mr Auburn reads the next names.  
"Clove Brytl and Drew Wester."  
"What?!" Ryan, Jared,Cato, Precilla, and i all shout at the same moment.  
The class has gone silent now, and Drew looks at me evily.  
I shrink back into Cato, and Precilla grabs my wrist, forcing me to focus.  
"This assignement will be half of your grade, and you will have 2 weeks for it. It is a report about someone you love and admire."  
"Can you do that with two people?"I ask, and alot of people agree.  
"Yes miss Brytl. Your both going to think of questions, interview the people together, and write an essay. You will do this every day possible and i want it on monday, three weeks from now."

Precill and i sit on a bench, as Jared,Ryan and Cato train. Cato waves at me, and is obviously showing off, and i smile and wave back.  
"You two are so sweet together."Precilla says.  
"Thank you."  
"Your very special to him."She says.  
I nod."He's never felt like this before. Never acted like this before."she continues.  
My smile grows wider.  
"How do you know?"  
"It radiates off him. You make him happy, Clovey."  
I smile at Cato.  
"Go on Clove. And send Ry here please."  
"I will!"I say, getting up.  
Ryan sees me coming and taps Cato, who drops his sword.  
"Cato, lets go away."  
"What, Clove?"  
"Lets skip! We could... Go to the mountain. Something. Just us!"  
Ryan smiles and Jared nudges Cato.  
"Dude, do it!"Jared tells him, and Cato picks me up.  
"Okay, after lunch we'll skip. We'll go wherever we feel like."  
I grin widely and he kisses me.  
"Ohh get a room,"Ryan jokes, winking at me.  
"Oh, and Precilla wanted you to go to her."  
Ryan, probably hoping Precill would offer the same, sprints off.  
Jared looks at us, slightly sad, or so it seems.  
"Uhm.. Jared, do you.. Wanna go see a movie tonight? All of us together?"  
He smiles."Sure Clove. I'll go tell Ry and Precilla."  
Then he's gone, and Cato puts me down.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"I dont know!"I say, truthfully."I just wanted to!"  
Cato laughs and the lunch bell rings.  
"Guess we're going home."He grins, and i nod.

Precilla and Ryan decided to skip, and Jared would stay at training to make sure we wouldnt get caught.  
At least we'd all be in the cellar together.  
Cato and i get to our little mountain - top as per usual, sitting on the same place looking over the District.  
Suddenly, rain starts falling.  
"ugh."I sigh, and Cato pulls me in for a kiss.  
"Cato!"I say, after we've pulled back.  
"What?"He says innocently.  
"Its raining."  
"I know."  
"We need to find shelter."  
"Why?"  
His question leaves me without answer.  
He pats his lap, and i sit down quietly.  
"Now we know for sure that no-one will bother us."  
I smile.  
"Cato?"I ask quietly.  
"Clove? Whats wrong?"  
"I got another letter. Two or Three more actually."  
"What?! Why didnt you tell me?"  
"Because.. MKSB says he/she will hurt you too..."

**Look, the second chapter in one day! :O I guess it makes up for the lack of chapter sometime this week. Is it any good? If its not, im blaming it on Taylor Swift's new song, which has me tearing up the whole day now. Like seriously, its heart-wrenching. And her sobbing in the middle.. :( Well, any ways. No new letter this chapter, next chapter has a new letter and a new clue! Although.. This one has a clue aswell. So, it's someone who DOES NOT have the letters M,K,S and B in their name. I wonder who can guess it first. And with that, im going to leace you. Goodbye and until tomorrow my fellow Tributes! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Brutobaria vs Clato

"Wait.. What?"  
"That MKSB person said he/she would hurt you too.."  
"So you've told nobody?"  
"Ive told Precilla."  
He seems to relax only slightly, and the panic that flashes in his eyes causes me to shiver.  
Its still raining, but Cato and i dont really seem to care.  
Im still sitting on his lap, on top of the mountain, looking over the District, in the pouring rain.  
It's funny actually.  
If my mom would find out id be dead, but this is already my second time skipping.  
And if my mom found out about the leters half the District would be dead.  
I let out a small chuckle and Cato looks at me.  
"Whats so that funny,Clovey?"  
"Oh.. I was just wondering how my mom would react if she found out. About the letters, you know?"  
Cato breaks out in laughter aswell, and i presume that he can also see half the District slaughtered.  
"Would be a typical Enobaria thing. Hell, i think she'd even rip their necks out herself!"  
I nod."Yup, and i heard that Kealy girl is gonna try the same tactic."  
"She'll be dead by Day Two."Cato says.  
"I dont know, she seems pretty cabable. After all, this is District Two. And she did win the Volunteer Contest."  
"Yea, but look at her. She's so small, she wont make it to the final 6."  
"Your on. If she dies before the final six, i'll pay for dinner."  
"And if she doesnt, i'll pay."  
We shake hands and i smile.  
"Come on. Its late enough, and besides, we have to get ready for the movie later on."

I come home smiling, the movie just saw fresh in the back of my mind.  
But my smile fades when i spot the envelope with my name on there on my doormat.  
I sit down on the floor, and rip open the letter.

_Clove_

So you decided to skip again?  
How lovely...  
Who did you kill this time?  
I mean, is this like an anniversary since killing Stan?  
I will have to do that every two weeks after killing you too.  
Oh, im sorry, am i scaring you?  
Good. Because im pretty sure thats what Stan felt when Cato pulled him into the alley.  
What he felt when you stabbed him.  
What i felt when i found him.  
Im sure poor little Cato, poor little Precilla, Ryan and Jared will be so sad.  
And what about poor mommy?  
This probably wasnt what she expected when she had little Clove, that little Clove would be taken from her before Clove was even in the Hunger Games...  
Well then Clove, you shouldnt have murdered him.  
Because Stan had alot of friends.  
Friends that will avendge him.  
I cant wait untill we talk again tomorrow.  
Oh, and Clove?  
This is your que to run and get Cato.

F

I stare at the letter, and bolt out the door.  
Im at Catos door in seconds, and Thea opens the door.  
"MR CATO!"She yells, helping me into the room.  
Cato storms down the stairs, ready to yell at her.  
"What is it nów Thea. You know i was busy with - "  
Then he sees me."Clove? Clove, whats wrong?"  
Thea looks at me once, then Cato takes her place beside me.  
Thea comes back soon enough with a huge plaid blanket, which Cato wraps around my shoulders.  
I only now realise ive been shivering the entire time, and Cato tells Thea to make us a sandwhich.  
"What happend Clove?"  
I shakly hand him the letter.  
"So, its someone with those letters in their name?" he asks after reading the letter.  
He's trying to stay calm, but i can se eboth the panic and the rage in his eyes,and his arm tenses around me.  
"No. Its someone who doesnt have those letters in their name. Someone without the letter M,K,S,B, or F."  
"So its Wester?"Cato asks.  
"I think it also includes last names."  
He looks into the distance, obviously thinking about who it can be.  
Im only thinking about the posibility of me being killed in my sleep.  
"So that leaves us out, Precilla, Wester, and a whole bunch of other kids."I say.  
"And we can count out Ryan and Jared too, they see you as like a sister. They wouldnt hurt you."  
I nod.  
"I have no clue who it is.."Cato whispers."But your not going home. Your staying here."  
I smile up at him slightly, and he kisses me very lightly.  
Thea comes in, grinning like an idiot.  
"I knew it. I SHIP IT!"She yells.  
"Thea?"I ask, trying to hold in my laugh.  
She gives us our sandwiches, then dances outside the room to prepare my room.  
As she leaves, and walks up the stairs i can still hear her sing.  
"Clato is real, Clato is real!"  
I burst into laughter, and Cato does too.  
"Guess its official if we have a couple name."I say, between laughs.  
"Yea, we're like Brutobaria!"Cato adds, making me laugh even worse.  
"No. We are better than Brutobaria."I say, when ive finally stopped laughing, and i kiss him.

**Ermahgerd ~ another chapter! Look at me, im a Clato-writing machine! (ugh, ugh. Cough cough) So is it good? Is it bad? I cant believe that one of you actually guessed right! I thought i was making it all difficult but apparently not! But i am inpressed. VERY impressed. :)) You guys are awesome. So thank you. And just to make you guys laugh, im gonna send you a link to the most hysterical thing i have ever seen. post/31223525000/be-sure-to-follow-this-blog-itll-look-great-on You should check it out, tell me what you think. And if you have tumblr, follow me! Im Glimmergirl2 (yea, im not Clove. But Glimmer is pretty damn cool too, i dont get why everyone hates her.) Next chapter will be up soon, so until then. Byee xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Dubble Trouble

I wake up early the next morning, and i sneak out to my own house. Cato will know where i am if he suddenly wakes up, but knowing him he'll stay asleep for another hour or so until i wake him up.  
I open my door to find two more letters on the mat.  
Looks like our writer has been busy.

_Dear Clove._

_Im begin to loose my patience. How many letters have you gotten from me so far? 6? 7?_  
_I cant believe you still havent figured it out._  
_I'll give you a hint. I'm a guy, and my name has an E in there._  
_So what now?_  
_Are you gonna run and hide again?_  
_You cant run much longer, Clove._  
_Im watching you._

_H_

I look at his hint. He's a guy. He has an E in his name. That doesnt narrow it down much, but it does help. I look at the other letter, ripping it open.

_Dear Clove._

_I think you know who i am. Youve seen me enough. Its getting really boring. And i know you just walked into your house after sleeping at Cato's. Again. Filthy little whore, im sure Stan would've agreed. But then again, you know that too. Why else would you have killed him? And dont give me that shit "I love him and Stan was about to kill him". You wanted Cato to kill Stan. Otherwise you wouldnt have taken him to that alley._  
_Im loosing my patience. Soon enough i'll reveal myself. That means your time is running out,Clovey. Tick. Tock._

_J_

I read the letter again. And then again. Over and over, until i memorise the words.  
This MKBSHJ i beginning to loose his patience. I was a game he was bored of playing by now. I need to figure out who he is. And i need to figure it out fast.

**Okay, so heres the next chapter. Its a short one, i know. But its taken me longer than i promised to update, and someone (*Ugh* jng1 *ugh*) kept asking me. And i didnt wanna let you down soo.. :) But its short, and im gonna make Clove find out who it is in the next two chapters, followed by a final chapter and an epilogue. So you know whats coming. And thank you for all the reviews, it means soooooooo much. :D Kay, i'll update soon -Promise!Byee Guys x**


	18. Chapter 18: Scared

_Dear Clove._

_I think you know who i am. Youve seen me enough. Its getting really boring. And i know you just walked into your house after sleeping at Cato's. Again. Filthy little whore, im sure Stan would've agreed. But then again, you know that too. Why else would you have killed him? And dont give me that shit "I love him and Stan was about to kill him". You wanted Cato to kill Stan. Otherwise you wouldnt have taken him to that alley._  
_Im loosing my patience. Soon enough i'll reveal myself. That means your time is running out,Clovey. Tick. Tock._

_J_

"Precilla!"I yell, hammering on her door.  
Its only a few minutes since i read the letters, and im out of breath from running 10 blocks to her house.  
Precilla opens the door, staring at me like ive gone half insane.  
Then she seesthe letters in myhands, andi hand them to her directly.  
The letter that scares me is the last one. The one i memorized.  
That MKBSHJ guy is stalking me.  
Telling me i have to pay for killing Stan when quite frankly im not sorry at all.  
Precilla lets out a scared squeel after the first letter.  
"Thats not the worst one."I whisper.  
I dont know why i ran to her first, instead of Cato.  
Maybe because i hope she will understand better, being a friend and a girl.  
Cato would just get mad, smash a few things, and Thea would have to clean it.  
All because MKBSHJ is threathening his girl.  
"Holy shit. Clove?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to figure out who this is. Quickly."  
I nod.  
"Go home. No, go to Cato. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I hammer on Catos door 10 minutes later, and he pulls it open directly.  
"Clove! Where were you?"  
"Precilla's."I say, handing him the letters.  
I walk into the kitchen to Thea, leaving Cato looking at me in the hall as he closes the door.  
"Tick tock..."I whisper.  
"CLOVE!"I hear, moments later.  
Cato races to me, and i look up.  
"Yes?"I try to say as calmly as i can.  
"We need to figure this out quickly."  
I nod.  
A clang of the mailbox sends me to my feet.  
Cato is there first, picking up the envelope with the now familiar writing.  
"Its for you."He says quietly.

_Dear Clove._

_So did you sleep well? Or did you imagine everything i can do to you once you finally figure it out. Think Clovey. Im losing patience. Im a guy, i know you, you know me.. I know everything about you. Where you live, where Cato lives, What your favorite weapons are, what you eat for breakfast, when your mommy is out of town...  
Your not safe any more. And i'll give you 1 more day. If you havent figured it out by thursday, i'll reveal myself. And kill you._

_T_

"C-C-Cato!"I yelp, as he rips the letter out of my hands.  
"Clove, im right here."  
"Good. Im scared.."  
He wraps his arm around me, and pulls me on a couch.  
"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay."  
He sits down on the couch, me on his lap.  
"It'll all be okay." He continues to whisper, as he reads the letter.  
When hes done, he calmly puts it aside, and pulls my hair over to one side.  
Then he kisses my neck a few times, causing me to smile only a little bit.  
"We'll be okay."I reply.  
Then i turn around, and our lips meet.

"You're fine. Dont be scared. I wont let you get hurt."  
I look at him, closing my eyes.  
"Yes. It'll be fine."

**One more day! Clove opnly has one more day! Since a few of you know who it is, or at least thought you knew who it is, im guessing that the writer wont be a suprise. But im very excited for you guys to find out, i hope i wont let you down. Oh, and before i forget. I put a new story up today, a story about Cashmere and her games. So if any of you want to check it out, id be very happy. And this story nearly has 80 reviews, i am soo thrilled. Thank you guys, see ou tomorrow xx**


	19. Chapter 19: The Writer's Revealed

_Dear Clove._

_So did you sleep well? Or did you imagine everything i can do to you once you finally figure it out. Think Clovey. Im losing patience. Im a guy, i know you, you know me.. I know everything about you. Where you live, where Cato lives, What your favorite weapons are, what you eat for breakfast, when your mommy is out of town...  
Your not safe any more. And i'll give you 1 more day. If you havent figured it out by thursday, i'll reveal myself. And kill you._

_T_

I wake up terrified. I have today left. Its wednesday, and i will find out who the writer guy is. I have to.  
I get dressed quickly, in my running clothes, and pick up Cato.  
He tries to smile, but im sure he's as tense as i am.  
We go for an extra large circle this morning, running around the District aimlessly.  
Cato and i head to my house to get changed.  
"Im gonna go wash my face. Give me one minute."  
"Kay. Be back soon."He smiles, kissing my lips gently.  
I nod, blushing slightly.  
Then i jog to the bathroom, and turn on the lights.  
Directly, i notice the letters on the mirror.

_Im watching you bitch._

A shrill scream escapes my lips, and i hear Cato's footsteps nearing me directly.  
"Clove? Clove!"  
"Im in here..."I say, louder than i expected it to come out of my mouth.  
He pulls open the door, and pulls me into his arms.  
He stares at the mirror, cradeling me in his arms.  
He shushes me, whispering that it's gonna be alright.  
But i think maybe he's whispering it too himself as much as he's whispering it to me.  
Suddenly i feel awful. Asking him for help with this.  
Im weak.  
And Cato.. Cato's been pulled into this, when i wanted nothing but to keep him out.  
What if, when im gone, the letters turn to Cato, what if he's the next target?  
The thought alone sends shivers down my spine.  
But it helps too - im no longer finding MKBSHJT for myself. Im finding him for Cato.

When i get to training and open my locker, the first thing is see is the letter.  
I grab it with shaky hands, i rip it open.

_Dear Clove._

_So you think your not scared anymore? Not even after my message on your mirror?_  
_Seriously, if you dont know who i am by now, your kinda pathetic. I mean, you dont tell anybody your locker number. Your too paranoíd for that._  
_And now your gonna be a little voice of reason, saying its easy enough to figure out the location and number of your locker. But how would any random person be able to open it? Thats right Clove. Ive got you cornered. Even now, i see you. Your reading the letter, trying to be all tough. But if youd turn around,you'd see me. Im watching you._

I turn around pronto. Nothing, just a slight wind coming in from the doors. I wipe the hair out of my eyes and continue.

_Oh this is too funny. Your really pathetic. And then to think Clovey Brytl.. To think you were only 5 when you first picked up a knife. 5 when you first met Cato. 5 when you were stupid enough to befriend Rose and Drew. I'll see you at lunch, in class.. and at home._

_A_

Lunch. Class. Home. He knows where my locker is. He knows the combination. He knows everything about me. Suddenly, i realize.  
I know who it is.

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Clove finally figured it out! Question is, how many of you did? Go vote on my poll, and next chapter i'll reveal the awnser. Im really nerveus about this chapter actually, because it means the story's nearly over and i dont want it to be! I love Clove too much! And i have a small request. Could you guys go check out my new fanfic,"Beautifull"? ITs about Cashmere. It would really mean alot. Your opinions matter! Well, i love you guys. You know the drill, review and vote on my poll. Who knows, if your right, you might be rewarded! X**


	20. Chapter 20: His Name

_Oh this is too funny. Your really pathetic. And then to think Clovey Brytl.. To think you were only 5 when you first picked up a knife. 5 when you first met Cato. 5 when you were stupid enough to befriend Rose and Drew. I'll see you at lunch, in class.. and at home._

_A_

I stare at the wall completly paranoid for the next hour, twirling my knife as i stare at the door. I ditched training for the rest, and decided to go home. It was only 7 minutes or so left, and im sure Cato will be here any minute demanding an ex-  
"Clove!"Cato's voice cuts me off mid-thought.  
"Hi."  
"Clove, baby, what happend?"Cato says, his voice soft and concered, as he crouches in front of me, taking ym free hand in both of his.  
"I got a letter... Two.. In my locker. At school. And its scary. Its really scary. Becaus ei know who it is.."  
"Really!?"He yells, making me flinch at the sudden noise.  
"Sorry. Really? Who is it Clove? Tell me."  
"Its.. Okay,Come closer. I'll tell you."  
He bends his ear to my face, and i whisper the name.  
"No way. What makes you think that?"  
"He's at school.  
Hes in class.  
Lunch.  
Training.  
He knows my locker number, and combination.  
He knows where i live.  
He knows where you live.  
He knew Stan - which i cant connect, but i'll find out.  
And most hauntinly of all... The way he acts and looks at me.."  
"Okay. We know. But you have to tell him."  
He helps me up shakily, holding my hand tightly.  
"Dont worry. I will."

I get home after a slow and long walk, Cato nby my side, and im suprised to see Thea cleaning my house.  
"Hello Clove."She says smiling."Hi Thea! What are you doing here?"  
"Mr Cato asked me to clean your house too."  
"Well.. Thank you."I say, suprised. Then i turn to Cato."Both of you."I say, standing on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek.  
He grins widely, but both our smiles fade when we spot the letter.  
Just a second the matt was clear. Not theres a cream coloured, painfully familiar envelope on there.  
I pick it up silently.  
I take a few deep breathes, because honestly, i dont want to read it.  
I dont want to know what he has to say this time.  
But i open it anyway.  
Theres no way im letting him get what he wants.

_Dear Clovey_

_You got home later than i thought._  
_Liked the notes? Finally connected the dots?_  
_I will be waiting for you at the alley you killed Stan in, at 9.30._  
_Prepared to be killed, little flower._

_Jared_

**Duhn Duhn DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN! Okay, so its finally revealed! Jared is the writer! Its awesome how many of you guessed it directly. Yet most of you changed your mindes in the last chapter! Of, and Clove's dad is dead, just fyi. Enobaria killed him, remember? Its in like chapter 4 or 5, Clove tells Cato. And know that you know who it was, do you like the outcome? Should i have made the writer somebody else? The next chapter will be there face-off. Only one survives! *mystical horror movie noises* And with that im going to leave you. I hope this chapter makes you fangirl, squeel, scream, and review ;) Kay byee guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Offer

_Dear Clovey_

_You got home later than i thought._  
_Liked the notes? Finally connected the dots?_  
_I will be waiting for you at the alley you killed Stan in, at 9.30._  
_Prepared to be killed, little flower._

_Jared_

9.30, The infamous Alley

I left Cato behind a house away, and i listen to the tapping of my flats on the tiles as i walk. Its dark, the snow covered District Two ground is freezing.  
"Hello Clovey."A soft voice floats down the alley.  
"Glad to see you found me."  
"Hello Jared. It wasnt so hard."  
I shuffle through the snow to him, clutching my hand around the knife in my pocket.  
"No, no, no."He says, and i stop.  
"First we talk. Then we fight."  
In a flash he's in front of me, pressing me against the wall.  
"Jared? I thought we werent going to fightyet?"I say sweetly.  
"Shut up."He orders.  
"Good Clove. Now, im gonna explain to you why i started sending the letters.."  
His grip around my schoulder tightens.  
"See, i already thought it was weird that you skipped class. Then you skipped class with Cato, and it was even weirder. Then i saw you too walking in the street, hand in hand, the next day. It was soo weird, so i went out to follow you. I was only intrigued.. And then i saw you go up to Stan's house. Do you know how i know Stan, Clove?"  
I shake my head, and his arm moves up to my neck, shutting off my air.  
"He was my cousin. My best friend. And then i watched you beg for him back, act all cute. Stan was lovestuck, and drunk. So he said yes. And you got him into a fight with Cato. It was his own fault, thats true. But then he overpowerd Cato, and you attacked. Good fighting skills, by the way. I wonder who will win. How long will you put up a fight?"His voice grows calm, slightly.. caring,i think. He removes his arm, and i gasp slightly at the lack of air.  
He moves his hand up to my face and caresses my cheek gently, and he doesnt slap me as i expected.  
"Uhm.. Im sorry.."I stammer.  
"And do you know what the worst part is? I have to see you and Cato, all lovey-dovey at school ánd at training every day. How do you think that is for me? When i really just.."  
"When you really just what?"  
He sighs deeply, and steps away slightly.  
I pull my coat around me tighter, not moving away from the wall.  
"When... That should be me Clove! I should be the one beside you! Holding your hand, walking you home!"  
"Wait.. Andthats why you can just send me letters? Threaten me every day? Twice or three times a day sometimes? Scare me, scare Cato, scare Thea out of her mind?! And Precilla? She was terrified! So thats okay, just because your yealous!"  
He's in front of me in a flash again.  
"Well, then you shouldnt have been such a whore in the beginning, huh? You should have just stuck with Cato, instead of flirting with anyone you see. Now, i'llgive you a choice. Either you go out with me, or i'll kill you."

**Kay, the new chapter is up!** **Have you guys had a nice weekend? Ive had an amazing weekend, with my bff Maroesja, and she helped me with the idea for the enxt chapter. (so if its bad its her fault ;) So im opening a new poll, and i want you guys to vote. Your choice will influence the story! You can decide - will Clove except the offer from Jared, or will she fight him and stand by Cato?** **S****o as soon as the chapter is up, im opening the poll! Vote! :D And ive almost reached a hundred reviews, which is a major deal for me since i only started this story three weeks ago! You guys are amazing, and i love you, and i hope you love the chapter. Byee x**


	22. Chapter 22:Fight Scene!

_"Well, then you shouldnt have been such a whore in the beginning, huh? You should have just stuck with Cato, instead of flirting with anyone you see. Now, i'llgive you a choice. Either you go out with me, or i'll kill you."_

"No Jared. Thats not happening."  
His grip around me tenses.  
"What?"  
"I. Said. No."  
"So your sticking by Cato? Your going to protect your little puppy-love until you die?"  
"Yes."I say between gritted teeth.  
"Well. How about we postpone our own fight and i make you watch me kill poor old Cato?"  
Anger flushes over me as my vision turns red with anger.  
I let out a derranged cry and knee him in the groin, then jump onto him as he falls.  
"Clove! Get! OFF!"Jared jells, and soon enough hs overpowered me and im in the snow, he on me,throwing munches at random.  
I squirm to get free, punch him as hard as i can, managing to throw him off me for only a few seconds.  
Then he overpowers me again, and his hands go around my throat.  
I manage to move my only free hand to my coat pocket, and find the pokcet knife i held earlier.  
I pull it out and jab it in his leg.  
His hands free my neck, and i pant at the sudden air in my lungs.  
I dont have long to think though, because his hands pull me off the ground and he slaps me in the face, sending me against the wall.  
"Clovey,last chance! I wíll kill you!"Jared yells as he creeps over to me.  
"CLOVE!"I hear Catos familiar voice yells.  
"Guess this is gonna be twice as fun after all. Hold on sweety."He says, yanking me up by my hair and slamming me against the wall.  
Cato storms up, holding his own dagger tightly in his left hand.  
"Cato, get help!"I yell, knowing he wont listen.  
"Yes Cato!"Jared yells,imitating me.  
"Run! Little Clove is going to die anyway! We dont want you to see that, now do we?"  
I kick at random, but Jared avoids every single kick.  
"You son of a-"Cato begins, and i pull my knife out and force it in Jared's other leg.  
He crumples onto the snowy ground for just a second,his grip around my hair loosening, and i kick myself free.  
"Cato, stay there. This is my fight."  
I grab the other knife from my other pocket, and throw myself ontop of Jared.  
With one swift motion i raise the knife.

**Okay, first of all. . 103 reviews. I cant even begin to say how amazed and thankfull i am, this is a really big deal for me! Special thanks to iloveclato345, for being my 1st and 100th reviewer, soccergal21 and jng1 for reviewing weekly, and all the anon-reviewers that i havent thanked yet. But i love all of you soo much, thank you so much guys! okay, and second.. i have a new Fanfic up, well.. a one-shot. Its about Foxface, because i think her charachter is amazing. Please check it out? third: I changed my penname. I used to be Charlie3Cato, now im Clove'sShinyNewKnife. So its still me, just remember that. And four.. You guys get to decide what happens next!**

Will Clove:  
-Die  
-Win the battle  
- Or let Jared go, thus not killing him?

You decide!  
Thank you guys so much, i love you all, and with that, im gonna go! Byee x Shiny


	23. Chapter 23: The End

_I grab the other knife from my other pocket, and throw myself ontop of Jared.  
With one swift motion i raise the knife.  
_  
"Clove! Please?" Jared begs.  
I look at him, and the begging in his eyes make me confused.  
"Fine!"I yell, throwing my knife beside me and rolling off him.  
"Fine Jared! Fine, fine , FINE! I wont kill you!"  
"Really Clove?"He asks, putting a piece of hair behind my ear.  
"Yes. But if you ever go near me again, then i will kill you."  
I get up, and walk to Cato.  
"Clove. Run."  
"What, Cato? Why?"  
"Because Jared isnt gonna let you go. He came here to kill you and he will kill you. He's killed before and i know he wont stop at anything."  
I hear a crunch behind me, and i see Jared stalk up to us.  
For a second, im frozen.  
He wouldnt attack us, right?  
Suddenly i see the knife piece Cato's back, and i scream in shock.  
"He's right Clove. I came to kill you.  
And in District Two we dont stop until we've done what we had to do."  
I stare at him in blinde fear, then grab the knife out of my pocket.  
I'm not even thinking as i jab the knife through his chest and into his heart.  
I stare at him as he sputters and coughs for a while, yelling and clawing at me.  
Cato crawls on the ground in pain, and i help him up.  
"Come on Cato. We need to get you to help as fast as we can."  
He leans on me as we walk away, and before we leave the street, i turn around one last time to look at the lifeless, blood covered body of what used to be my friend.

**So the mystery is finally solved. Jared is dead, due to most of you wanting that. Im honestly kinda sad that he died, but i meanl, it was him or Clove. so yeah. I hope you all like it. Im nearly getting this story to an end, but i do want to put up a sequal to this. But i could also just add the sequal to this? yup imgonna do that. So.. yeah. Do any of you want a chapter on something specific, or schould i start writing the Reaping? :3 Thank you, thank you, thank you guys for the reviews. Twenty reviews in a day. Me and my friend saw it during class and were screaming. 3 So yea, see ya guys soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Happy CLATO DAY! (&Sequal!)

**Happy Clato Day Guys!  
**  
So this is where While Were Young ends and While We Can begins! This will feature a Clato baby, the Hunger Games, an alternate ending and an after party! So yeah, you guys have some stuff to look forward to, i guess. (or is that coming off as arrogant? Im not arrogant. Sorry!) Now, i will listen to the new Taylor Swift song, "Begin Again" In order for inspiration. Good bye guys :*


End file.
